Ain't It Fun
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Daichi aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer comment il avait fini par tomber amoureux de Kuroo. Cependant, si on lui avait demandé d'essayer, il aurait certainement commencé par parler de défis silencieux et de sourires trop larges pour être totalement sincères." Recueil d'OS pour la KuroDai Week 2017. Thèmes : First Meeting/Sports Swap AU/Distance/Domestic/Jealousy/Superhero AU.
1. First Meeting

Hello fandom ! Que fais-je ici alors que j'ai un chapitre de ma fic Ushioi à poster demain me demanderez vous. Eh bien à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est la KuroDai Week, et étant donné que le KuroDai est un pairing que j'aime particulièrement, j'ai décidé de m'y jeter 8DDD

Le nom du recueil est tiré de la chanson du même nom de Paramore que j'ai écoutée pour écrire le premier thème :D

Les thèmes de cette Week seront les suivants :

Jour 1 : **First Meeting** /Next Time

Jour 2 : **Sports Swap AU** /Same Highschool AU

Jour 3 : **Childhood/Adulthood** (no idea duquel je vais choisir pour l'instant)

Jour 4 : **Blind Date** / Shotgun Wedding

Jour 5 : **Fake Relationship/Domestic** (….mon cœur balance. Aidez moi à choisir.)

Jour 6 : Distance/ **Travel**

Jour 7 : **Free Day** (WHO KNOWS CE QUE JE VAIS INVENTER HAHAHA find out soon)

Jour 8 (Bonus) : Mythical Creatures/ **Superpowers**

Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour tous les écrire, mais en fonction de ceux qui m'inspirent ou pas, la longueur des OS risque de varier 8) J'ai hâte d'écrire le Jour 8 si vous saviez omg. Bref, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire !

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **JOUR 1 : FIRST MEETING**

Si on avait demandé à Daichi quelle avait été sa première impression de Kuroo, il aurait sans doute répondu qu'il s'en était méfié.

Le contexte l'exigeait, ceci dit. Ils s'étaient serré la main pour la première fois au milieu d'un terrain de volleyball alors que leurs équipes s'apprêtaient à s'affronter lors d'un match amical.

Yamamoto et Tanaka avaient d'ailleurs trouvé le moyen de s'embrouiller en l'espace de cinq minutes de cohabitation. Daichi était une fois de plus reconnaissant pour la présence de Sugawara, qui était extrêmement utile dans ce genre de situations. Yaku était visiblement celui qui jouait ce rôle dans l'équipe adverse.

Pour en revenir à Kuroo, Daichi aurait menti s'il avait prétendu l'avoir apprécié dès leur première rencontre. Oh, il n'avait rien contre lui non plus – il le préférait largement à Oikawa Tooru, d'ailleurs.

Le plus étrange chez Kuroo était sans aucun doute sa coiffure, qui lui rajoutait une bonne dizaine de centimètres – comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez grand comme ça, vraiment. Le fait qu'il fasse une tête de plus que Daichi ne contribuait pas du tout à le rendre agaçant, d'ailleurs _. Pas du tout._

Et au-delà de sa coiffure catastrophique et de sa stature bien trop imposante, Kuroo Tetsurou avait un sourire carnassier qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Le genre de sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser et qui donnait envie à Daichi de lui mettre une ou deux claques, juste histoire de voir si ça pourrait l'effacer. Probablement pas.

Kuroo était le genre de mec qui avait tendance à lui taper sur le système, le genre trop sûr de lui, qui plaisantait comme si son humour faisait l'unanimité – ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais il semblait s'en moquer comme d'une guigne.

Daichi était persuadé n'y avait sans doute aucun meilleur endroit pour connaître quelqu'un qu'un terrain de volleyball. Certes, ils n'avaient échangé que peu de mots lors de cette première rencontre, mais ce n'était pas eux qui lui avaient permis de se faire une idée du genre de personne qu'était Kuroo. C'était un attaquant, et pas des moindres. Ses attaques étaient agressives, mais pas moins réfléchies, ce qui en faisait un adversaire des plus redoutables. S'il pouvait passer pour un type peu sérieux au premier abord, il suffisait de se trouver sur le même terrain que lui pour avoir la preuve du contraire.

Alors oui, s'il avait dû définir sa première impression de Kuroo Tetsurou, Daichi aurait parlé d'un mélange de méfiance, d'arrogance et d'un sens de l'humour d'un goût douteux. Il s'était douté que Kuroo était rusé dès le début, et ça n'en avait rendu le match que plus intéressant. Même si Karasuno avait perdu, cet affrontement leur en avait appris plus que ce que Daichi avait espéré.

\- Vous avez du potentiel. leur avait dit le coach de Nekoma.

Daichi n'avait pas manqué le sourire que Kuroo lui adressait à ce moment-là – un sourire encore plus agaçant que tous les précédents. Son regard doré n'avait pas quitté Daichi, comme s'il l'intriguait autant que l'inverse était vrai.

Autant dire qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'après avoir fini de ranger le matériel, ce dernier lui lança :

\- Eh, Sawamura, tu me files ton numéro ?

Daichi avait haussé les sourcils. Il se doutait que Kuroo le lui demandait uniquement parce qu'il était le capitaine de Karasuno, mais le sourire qui avait accompagné ses mots pouvait tout aussi bien laisser penser autre chose.

Il avait décidément bien du mal à cerner Kuroo.

\- Si tu veux, dit-il en saisissant le téléphone que Kuroo lui tendait.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te harcèlerais pas, ajouta le capitaine de Nekoma devant son air perplexe. T'es pas mon genre.

« Comment ça ? » s'offusqua mentalement Daichi. « C'est toi qui n'es pas mon genre, crétin. »

Son visage devait trahir sa pensée, car Kuroo éclata de rire.

\- Désolé, Sawamura. C'est trop drôle de te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais pas mal à l'aise. marmonna Daichi.

Kuroo lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

\- C'est ça. Enfin bref, c'était un beau match.

Daichi s'autorisa enfin à lui sourire à son tour. Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi qu'il avait l'impression de laisser tomber son masque de fausse sympathie – et une partie de sa méfiance.

\- C'est vrai. On vous battra la prochaine fois.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Kuroo.

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

Daichi inscrivit son numéro en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien avoir à se dire.

« Il a raison, ça peut toujours servir. »

Ils avaient ensuite échangé une poignée de main bien plus vive que la précédente – où plutôt ils avaient chacun tenté de broyer toutes les phalanges de l'autre.

\- A plus, Sawamura.

Daichi avait imité son sourire faussement ravi.

\- Ben alors capitaine, on fricote avec l'ennemi ? lui avait lancé Suga une fois que Daichi l'eut rejoint dans le bus. C'est pour quand le rencard ?

Daichi secoua la tête en frottant sa main endolorie.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est _strictement professionnel._

\- C'est tellement l'amour fou entre vous qu'on pourrait en douter.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? soupira Daichi. J'arrive pas à cerner ce mec.

\- Il a l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à te faire perdre ton calme, en tout cas.

Daichi croisa les bras.

\- Mm.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça serait génial de jouer contre eux en match officiel, soupira rêveusement Sugawara.

Le capitaine de Karasuno sourit.

\- On en est capables.

Il en était persuadé. Et si sa première rencontre avec Kuroo Tetsurou lui avait laissé une impression mitigée, il n'en attendait pas la prochaine avec moins d'impatience.

* * *

That's it, mes enfants. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Désolée, c'est pas hyper original comme premier thème, mais tout ce qu'il m'inspirait, c'était une mini-analyse de leur première rencontre dans le manga, haha. Avec deux trois dialogues en plus parce que c'est drôle et que je vois totalement Kuroo flirter avec Daichi dès le début 8)

Bref, a demain pour le thème 2 !

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Si comme moi vous lisez pas mal de Daisuga, vous comprendrez ma déception devant l'absence du thème « College AU » dans cette week, vu que c'est un peu l'essence même du pairing 8D Enfin bref, y'a quand même matière à s'amuser avec ces thèmes alors je ne me plains pas !

PPS : J'ai découvert avec larmes et fracas que j'avais raté la IwaOi week a une semaine près, je suis en PLS. Je ferai peut être le dernier thème demain ceci dit ahaahah kill me


	2. Sports Swap AU

Heyyy. Je suis en retard, je sais, mais bon j'ai eu plus d'inspiration que prévu pour ce thème et j'avais le chapitre de ma fic UshiOi à poster hier, du coup voilà. Je pense que je ne ferai pas le jour 3 parce que j'ai zéro inspiration D8 Je m'arrangerai pour faire les autres par contre ! (Faut que je trouve une idée pour le Jour 7 et vite lol) J'imagine que par **Sports Swap AU** on veut dire "club différent au lycée" bah guess what c'est pas ce qui est au programme 8D Vous devinerez vite quel sport j'ai choisi 8D

 **Note sur cet OS** : J'ai utilisé des références d'hôtels à Okinawa pour écrire cette fic en allant sur des sites de voyages, et pour info, Okinawa c'est une île au sud du Japon. Depuis Tokyo ça fait une sacrée trotte en voiture d'aller jusqu'à la côte Sud, donc j'ai décidé qu'ils allaient prendre l'avion et ensuite un ferry 8) L'Emerald Resort est fictif (sauf si je suis mal renseignée) mais l'Emerald Beach existe bel et bien 8D

 **Note sur cet OS numéro 2** : Forte présence de brotp BoKuroo et BokuAka en arrière plan 8D Bokuto et Kuroo habitent tous les deux a Tokyo et se connaissent depuis longtemps. Kuroo a 18 ans et Daichi en a 20.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **JOUR 2 : SPORTS SWAP AU**

\- On est bientôt arrivés ? râla Bokuto.

\- Pour la cinquième fois, dit le père de ce dernier, non, on est pas bientôt arrivés, Koutarou.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient dans une voiture en direction de l'Emerald Resort d'Okinawa, un hôtel renommé sur l'Emerald Beach. Les parents de Kuroo étaient dans une autre voiture qui roulait devant eux. Pour la défense de Bokuto, ce trajet en voiture n'avait pas été le seul de leur périple, loin de là. Ils avaient pris l'avion depuis Tokyo et étaient ensuite montés dans un ferry qui les avait emmenés à Okinawa. Autant dire que la patience de Bokuto avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Kuroo était pour sa part convaincu que ces deux semaines de vacances en vaudraient largement la peine. Leurs familles partaient en vacances ensemble tous les étés depuis la nuit des temps, mais jamais elles n'étaient allées à Okinawa. Bokuto et lui avaient attendu ces vacances avec une impatience mal dissimulée depuis des mois.

\- Bo, on a qu'à faire une partie de Mario Kart. proposa Kuroo.

\- Tu vas encore me battre, se plaignit ce dernier.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été entraîné par Kenma, s'excusa Kuroo en haussant les épaules.

Lorsque leur périple prit fin – pour le plus grand bonheur des parents de Bokuto, Kuroo descendit de voiture et s'étira. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds devant la devanture de l'hôtel. Les publicités n'avaient rien exagéré. L'Emerald Resort était constitué d'un immense bâtiment principal qui devait à lui seul contenir plusieurs centaines de chambres, en plus des nombreux bungalows individuels qui parsemaient le complexe.

\- Wow.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Kuroo.

En plus d'être situé sur la plage, l'Emerald Resort était doté de deux piscines et de plusieurs terrains de sport variés. Contrairement à ses parents, Kuroo n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il voulait profiter des activités, et vite.

Bokuto et lui aidèrent leurs parents à décharger les valises de leurs voitures et ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'accueil.

La réceptionniste leur donna trois jeux de clés. La mère de Kuroo les saisit et tendit le leur à Bokuto et Kuroo, avant de le reprendre.

\- Si vous les perdez, vous dormirez dehors, c'est compris ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et elle leur céda les clés.

Bokuto fila un discret coup de coude à Kuroo et lui désigna le porte valises roulant d'un geste du menton.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- On fonce, répondit Kuroo avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'éclipser en toute discrétion lorsque la mère de Kuroo l'interpella.

\- Où vous croyez aller, comme ça ?

\- On va poser nos valises dans la chambre, dit Kuroo avec son plus beau sourire innocent.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

\- Laisse-les se défouler un peu, rit la mère de Bokuto. Rester coincés dans une voiture pendant aussi longtemps, les pauvres !

\- Mm, tu as raison. Pendant ces deux semaines, je n'ai plus de fils.

\- Je suis touché, marmonna Kuroo. Je t'aime aussi Maman.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Si tu casses quoi que ce soit, je t'amène chez le coiffeur dès notre retour à Tokyo, compris mon chéri ?

\- Clair comme de l'eau de roche, ricana nerveusement Kuroo. Viens Bo, on s'arrache, je connais pas ces malades.

Ils poussèrent sagement le chariot à bagages jusqu'à la sortie du hall. Une fois à l'extérieur, un chemin serpentait entre une multitude de bungalows disposés sur une pelouse bien entretenue.

\- Notre chambre est au 135. observa Kuroo. On est au numéro 0.

\- Vitesse maximale, alors. ricana Bokuto. On fonce.

\- En voiture, Simone ! hurla Kuroo en poussant le chariot pour lui donner de l'élan.

Leur chariot dévala la pente à une vitesse inquiétante et Kuroo parvint à le diriger assez habilement pour éviter tous les vacanciers terrorisés qui se trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il immobilise brusquement le chariot devant leur chambre, ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer Bokuto valdinguer dans un buisson.

\- Je vais bien, gémit ce dernier. Rien de cassé, aoutch. Y'a des épines là dedans…

Kuroo descendit du chariot.

\- Ça va, Bo ?

\- C'est assez incroyable qu'il soit en état de répondre, si tu veux mon avis.

Kuroo fit volte-face et remarqua un garçon d'à peu près leur âge qui les fixait d'un air perplexe. Il avait la peau hâlée et des cheveux noirs. Pas son genre, mais pas mal quand même. Il aurait sûrement été plus attirant à ses yeux s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi blasé.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, lâcha Kuroo. Euh –

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, peu crédule.

\- Vous vous êtes crus dans Mario Kart ?

\- Tu devrais essayer, c'était épique.

\- Pour finir comme ton copain ? ricana-t-il. Sans façon.

Lorsque Bokuto parvint enfin à se hisser hors du buisson, il dévisagea le nouvel arrivant d'un air intrigué.

\- T'es encore en vie ? lui demanda Kuroo.

\- Je crois. bredouilla Bokuto sans quitter le garçon des yeux.

Visiblement, il était son genre à lui.

\- Parfait. (Kuroo se détourna aussitôt de lui) Et donc, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Akaashi Keiji.

\- Enchanté. Kuroo Tetsurou. Et cet imbécile, c'est Bokuto Kotaro.

\- T'es en vacances pour combien de temps ? lui demanda Bokuto.

\- Deux semaines.

\- Super ! C'est comme nous !

Au vu de la tête que faisait Akaashi, Kuroo n'était pas certain qu'il trouve ça aussi super que Bokuto.

\- Bon, tout ça c'est bien mignon, mais on n'a pas une minute à perdre. On balance les valises dans la chambre et on part en exploration.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous Akaashi ? proposa Bokuto.

\- Euh, je comptais rejoindre mes parents à la piscine, en fait.

\- Comme tu veux ! A la prochaine alors !

Lorsque Kuroo ouvrit la porte de leur bungalow, il émit un sifflement admiratif.

\- Ah ouais, quand même.

Bokuto et lui échangèrent un regard. Une demi-seconde plus tard, ils se jetaient tous les deux sur le plus grand lit.

\- Dégage Kuroo, je l'ai vu en premier !

\- Tu rêves, sac à plumes. Il est a moi.

Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée pour faire tomber l'autre du lit, ils abandonnèrent le combat et reprirent leur souffle en regardant le plafond.

\- On dort ensemble ? finit par lancer Kuroo.

\- Ouais, grave.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rangé leurs affaires – ou plutôt, fouillé la chambre de fond en comble et laissé leurs valises en plan – Kuroo et Bokuto sortirent du bungalow, la brochure de l'hôtel dans les mains.

\- Y'a un stand de tir à l'arc ! s'écria Bokuto. On commence par ça.

\- Je veux aller voir la boîte de nuit. déclara Kuroo en croisa les bras.

\- Il est treize heures, Kuroo, ça servirait à rien. Allons au tir à l'arc en premier.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira Kuroo, les mains dans les poches. J'ai toujours été nul à ce 8.

Ils suivirent le plan indiqué sur la brochure de l'hôtel et traversèrent plusieurs allées bordées d'arbres fleuris.

Le stand de tir à l'arc était situé dans un terrain herbeux vers les derniers bungalows de l'hôtel, à une dizaine de minutes de la chambre de Kuroo et Bokuto.

Plusieurs cibles étaient alignées sur l'herbe. Il n'y avait que deux personnes au stand. Kuroo supposa que la plupart des vacanciers préféraient la piscine par cette chaleur.

\- Salut ! leur lança celui qui devait être le responsable du stand.

Kuroo laissa Bokuto expliquer avec son enthousiasme habituel à quel point il était fasciné par le tir à l'arc. Il en profita pour reluquer allègrement le responsable du stand. « Daichi Sawamura. » disait son badge. C'était un brun d'une vingtaine d'années, mais qui était néanmoins plus petit que Kuroo. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il avait beaucoup de charme.

\- Tu veux essayer ? proposa t-il à Kuroo après avoir donné un arc à Bokuto.

« Au secours. » pensa Kuroo. « Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bien foutu. »

\- Euh, ouais. bredouilla t-il. Pourquoi pas.

\- Suga, tu peux lui donner un arc ?

\- Gaucher ou droitier ? lui demanda un garçon aux cheveux argentés.

\- Euh, droitier.

\- Pas de problème, je reviens.

Kuroo tenta désespérément de retrouver ses moyens. Derrière Daichi, Bokuto haussait furieusement les sourcils, l'air de dire « T'es mort mon pote, t'es mort je t'ai cramé. »

Il remarqua à peine que Daichi venait de lui poser une question.

\- Euh, désolé, tu peux répéter ?

Daichi sourit et Kuroo sentit que ces vacances auraient raison de sa santé mentale.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà fait du tir à l'arc.

\- Oh. Oui une ou deux fois il y a longtemps, mais j'étais pas très doué.

\- C'est l'occasion de t'améliorer alors.

Kuroo hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais comment on tient un arc ?

\- Je crois.

Daichi se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire pour lui montrer où placer son bras et Kuroo pensa très sérieusement qu'il allait défaillir à tout moment.

Cet été risquait décidément d'être bien plus intéressant que prévu.

* * *

À partir de ce jour-là, Kuroo passa ses matinées et ses après-midis au stand de tir à l'arc. Bokuto en devenait fou. Même s'il avait été le premier à s'enthousiasmer pour cette activité, il n'avait jamais été très patient et s'était vite lassé de ne pas réussir à viser les cibles les plus éloignées. Heureusement que son nouveau passe-temps était de suivre Akaashi où que ce dernier puisse aller. A la piscine ? Pas de problème. Au spa ? Génial. Kuroo l'aurait presque plaint, s'il n'avait pas été persuadé qu'il appréciait Bokuto.

\- Mais tu vas pas y aller tous les jours, se plaignit Bokuto.

\- Si, c'est absolument ce que je vais faire.

\- Tu crois qu'il va pas finir par se douter que c'est lui qui t'intéresse et pas le tir à l'arc ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, sifflota Kuroo en peignant ses cheveux devant le miroir.

Premièrement, il détestait perdre, peu importe le jeu ou le sport dont il était question. Et même après deux jours passés au club de tir à l'arc, il n'était toujours pas plus doué. Il voulait absolument progresser.

Deuxièmement, il mourrait d'envie de retourner voir Daichi. Il n'avait simplement aucune envie de l'avouer à Bokuto.

\- Tu te fais beau pour Sawamura ? ricana Bokuto depuis le canapé.

\- Ta gueule, Bo.

Bokuto était allongé sur le sofa, le menton dans sa paume. Il contemplait Kuroo d'un air fasciné.

\- Je me lasserai jamais de te voir essayer de te coiffer.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand je cacherai ton pot de gel et que tu devras aller voir Akaashi avec tes cheveux tous plats.

\- Tu ferais pas ça.

\- Défie-moi.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte de leur chambre. Bokuto sursauta et sauta littéralement du sofa pour aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Ah, c'est toi maman.

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, fiston. On est venus vous proposer de faire une balade à vélo.

\- On peut se passer de vous ! cria la mère de Kuroo depuis l'extérieur.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, mais non merci, hurla Kuroo depuis la salle de bains.

\- J'aurai jamais cru dire ça, mais va falloir arrêter de crier, là. soupira Bokuto. Moi non plus je viens pas maman, faut bien que je surveille Kuroo.

\- Dis plutôt que tu vas encore aller voir Akaa-

Bokuto referma la porte de la salle de bains d'un coup de pied.

\- Bonne ballade Maman !

\- Bon, à ce soir alors mon chéri.

La mère de Bokuto l'embrassa sur le front et partir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Je sens que ça lui a déchiré le cœur que je refuse.

\- Je te jure. ricana Kuroo.

* * *

« _Ok Kuroo, tu peux le faire. Ça fait une semaine que t'es là, tu vas y arriver. »_

Cette fois-ci, il allait viser la cible la plus éloignée dans le mille. C'était le septième jour qu'il passait au stand, et il n'y était pas arrivé une seule fois.

« Respire, Kuroo. Respire.»

Il était bien conscient que Sawamura le regardait, et il était hors de question qu'il se plante encore une fois. Son honneur était en jeu, merde !

\- Fais une pause, Kuroo. lui conseilla Daichi. T'es là depuis un moment et il fait chaud.

Kuroo le regarda de la tête au pied et acquiesça.

\- Ouais il fait chaud, je confirme.

Daichi ouvrit des yeux ronds et Kuroo entendit Sugawara éclater de rire derrière lui.

\- Bref. J'essaie une dernière fois.

Sur ces mots, il visa le centre de la cible et tira. La flèche se planta quelques centimètres au-dessus de la croix qu'il visait. Kuroo soupira longuement.

Il s'apprêtait à poser son arc et à courir se réfugier dans la piscine quand Daichi s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu redresses pas assez ton bras. Je vais te montrer.

Kuroo aurait dû avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Ça faisait une semaine que Daichi se tenait bien trop près de lui et qu'il devait faire un effort pour ne pas fixer ses bras musclés à chaque fois qu'il corrigeait la direction de sa flèche.

\- Juste un peu plus haut, murmura Sawamura.

Ça n'était pas possible, il le faisait forcément exprès. Kuroo tenta de ne pas _trop_ songer au fait qu'il lui suffirait de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Vas-y. lui souffla Daichi.

Sans surprise, Kuroo manqua sa cible. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et sortit une nouvelle flèche.

\- Cette fois-ci me déconcentre pas, marmonna Kuroo.

\- Moi, je te distrais ? ricana Daichi.

Kuroo ne répondit pas et visa la cible une fois de plus. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et lâcha la corde. La flèche se ficha au centre du plus petit cercle.

\- Ha ! J'ai réussi ! Dommage que Bokuto soit pas là, il aurait halluciné.

Bokuto avait abandonné au bout de trois essais et déclaré qu'il était le plus nul de tous les tireurs avant de déprimer pendant une bonne demi-heure. Daichi et Sugawara avaient en vain tenté de lui changer les idées, mais seule l'arrivée d'Akaashi l'avait remis de bonne humeur.

\- Bravo, le félicita Daichi.

Kuroo était tellement heureux qu'il l'aurait presque embrassé. Mais il se retint – il y avait des enfants au stand à cette heure-ci, tout de même.

* * *

\- La plupart des gens ne passent plus de deux jours ici, fit observer Daichi.

Ils étaient dans le local de rangement du matériel. Kuroo avait pris l'habitude d'aider Sugawara et Daichi à ramener tous les équipements dans la cabane en bois qui surplombait l'aire de tir à l'arc.

\- Pas assez de patience ? supposa Kuroo en songeant à son meilleur ami qui devait certainement être à la plage avec Akaashi à l'heure qu'il était.

Daichi hocha la tête.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas donné deux jours quand t'es arrivé.

\- Que veux-tu, la compagnie est sympa par ici, ricana Kuroo.

S'il retenait son souffle en attendant la réaction de Daichi, il n'en montra rien. Ce dernier se figea légèrement tandis qu'il rangeait les flèches à leur place, et il se tourna vers Kuroo.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de son séjour, Kuroo s'autorisa à espérer que Daichi puisse s'intéresser à lui.

\- Même si vu ton niveau en arrivant, l'entraînement t'a pas fait de mal.

Kuroo haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais ?

Il se rapprocha de Daichi d'un air de défi, juste pour le tester et voir s'il reculerait. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Incapable de résister, Kuroo prit son menton entre ses doigts.

Il allait l'embrasser. Maintenant.

Tant pis si Daichi le rejetait. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il en avait envie, et au moins, il aurait essayé. Il ne passerait pas le reste de ses vacances à regretter de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire.

Daichi ferma les yeux.

\- Euh, Daichi ? fit une voix derrière eux.

C'était Sugawara, qui semblait vouloir rentrer dans le local, les bras chargés d'une pile de carquois remplis de flèches.

\- Ah pardon, s'excusa Kuroo. Je bloque le passage. Bon ben à plus Sawamura !

Kuroo fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

\- Les employés sont pas censés emmener les clients ici, si ? fit observer Kuroo.

Ils étaient sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments de l'hôtel. Il y avait une vue imprenable sur la piscine et la plage en contrebas.

\- Presque personne ne vient ici, à part pour balancer des déchets dans l'incinérateur.

Daichi désigna le broyeur, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je vois.

Ils s'accoudèrent tous les deux à la balustrade.

\- Tu repars quand, déjà ?

\- Dans quatre jours, soupira Kuroo.

\- Oh.

Kuroo n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Sawamura ?

Daichi laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Pour la vue, bien entendu.

Kuroo lui fit un sourire sarcastique que Daichi imita à la perfection. Il restèrent à échanger des grimaces pendant une minute entière avant que Daichi ne perde patience et ne l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt.

Ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'une poignée de secondes lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier de service.

« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! » fulmina Kuroo intérieurement.

Daichi désigna un placard derrière eux et y entraîna Kuroo sans ménagement. Il referma la porte et lui fit signe de rester silencieux.

Kuroo soupira. L'espace était étroit et très inconfortable. Qu'importe, il se collait plus à Daichi qu'il n'était obligé de le faire. Ce dernier détourna les yeux des fentes du placard par lesquelles il observait l'employé de l'hôtel qui venait d'arriver, et se tourna vers Kuroo.

\- Pourquoi, murmura Kuroo à son oreille, il faut toujours que quelqu'un nous interrompe ?

\- Shh. Tais-toi.

\- Aide-moi alors.

Kuroo le poussa contre la paroi de l'armoire et l'embrassa.

\- C'est pas le bon endroit pour faire ça. souffla Daichi. Il va pas tarder à partir.

\- Si t'arrêtes de m'embrasser, je me mets à hurler, menaça Kuroo.

Il ne l'aurait jamais fait – il savait très bien que Daichi risquerait de se faire renvoyer s'il le faisait.

Ça n'empêcha pas Daichi d'obtempérer.

* * *

Bokuto lui envoya de l'eau à la figure pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- Fais pas la tête comme ça, on s'est bien amusés, quand même.

 _"C'est facile à dire pour toi, Akaashi habite à Tokyo."_ se retint de rétorquer Kuroo.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel, désert à cette heure tardive. Akaashi avait l'air crevé, mais ne semblait pas mécontent d'être là pour autant. Il était trois heures du matin et Kuroo était bel et bien en train de déprimer parce qu'ils rentraient chez eux dans deux jours.

\- J'sais bien. râla Kuroo. Mais il va me manquer.

\- Tu lui as demandé où il habite ? Il vit peut-être pas à Okinawa.

\- Non, mais ça me paraît peu probable qu'il ait pris un job d'été aussi loin si c'est pas le cas.

\- Ça coûte rien de lui poser la question, fit observer Akaashi.

Kuroo hocha la tête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer un miracle.

* * *

La veille du départ, Kuroo passa l'après-midi entier à la plage avec Daichi. Heureusement pour lui, c'était son jour de congé.

\- Tu vas manquer aux enfants du club, fit remarquer Daichi à la fin de l'après-midi. Ils avaient l'habitude de te voir tous les jours.

\- Et à toi, non ? ricana Kuroo.

\- Peut être bien un peu.

Daichi l'attira contre lui et Kuroo soupira. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il devrait partir le lendemain.

\- Sois pas si triste, lui dit Daichi. T'habites à Tokyo, non ?

\- Justement ! se lamenta Kuroo. Et toi…(il plissa les yeux.) Je t'ai pas demandé où tu allais à l'université, d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis en deuxième année à Waseda.

Il fallut une demi-seconde à Kuroo pour réaliser que l'université Waseda se trouvait à Tokyo, et non pas à Okinawa. Ça n'était pas la porte à côté de l'université où il avait prévu d'aller l'année prochaine, mais ça rendait la possibilité de revoir Daichi bien moins impossible qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'écria Kuroo. Ça m'aurait évité de déprimer pendant tout ce temps !

\- Tu me l'as pas demandé, ricana Daichi. C'est pas ma faute si t'es lent à la détente.

\- Sawamura, grogna-t-il. Tu vas me le payer.

\- Respecte un peu tes aînés, gamin.

\- On a deux ans de différence. Et c'est moi qui dois me pencher quand on s'embrasse, je te signale.

Daichi lui envoya du sable dessus d'un coup de pied.

\- Et c'est moi le gamin ? ricana Kuroo.

Pour toute réponse, Daichi prit une poignée de sable et la laissa tomber dans les cheveux de Kuroo. Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise outrée.

\- Sawamura, j'espère que tu cours vite.

* * *

Eeeeet voilà j'ai enfin fini cet OS (ça sera le plus long du recueil je pense) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé 8) Oui je sais le happy end est un peu facile et je sais même pas si il est réaliste mais I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, je ne fais pas les fins tristes mes enfants. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne pensais absolument pas qu'il finirait par être aussi long omg

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je peux vaguement me motiver pour faire un bonus BokuAka ahhahahh

PPS : J'ai relu cet OS un peu vite alors si j'ai laissé des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer :)


	3. Distance

Hey ! Je sais que c'était pas le thème prévu, mais le « Blind Date » m'inspirait pas du tout, et comme le thème du jour 6 (Distance/Travel) m'inspirait assez pour écrire les deux possibilités, here you go. J'aime bien comme je respecte que dalle cette week, c'est l'anarachie totale. Je sais pas encore si je vais faire le thème de ce soir hahah (c'est Domestic ou Fake Dating) l'avenir nous le dira 8D

J'ai écrit cet OS avec une bonne dose d'Arctic Monkeys et pas assez d'énergie, ugh. Sinon, j'en ai marre de ffnet qui envoie pas les fucking alertes depuis une semaine, **fanfic writers everywhere are crying**

ANNONCE : J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil concernant une fanfiction multipairing haikyuu que j'ai vaguement pour projet d'écrire, ça serait cool que vous y répondiez si ça vous intéresse 8) (Ça serait un univers alternatif Sense8)

 **Note à propos de cet** OS : Daichi et Kuroo se connaissent depuis leur première année de lycée (Nekoma et Karasuno faisaient des camps d'entraînement ensemble depuis plus longtemps que dans l'anime, donc.)

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **JOUR 6.1 : DISTANCE**

Daichi aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer comment il avait fini par tomber amoureux de Kuroo.

Cependant, si on lui avait demandé d'essayer, il aurait certainement commencé par parler de défis silencieux et de sourires trop larges pour être totalement sincères.

Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ?

Sûrement la première fois où Daichi l'avait affronté lors d'un match amical, alors qu'il était en première année. Au fil des mois, aussi, à force de matchs amicaux et de camps d'entraînements, Daichi s'était rendu compte que Kuroo était loin d'être aussi exaspérant que ce qu'il avait pensé au départ. Il s'étaient sans doute tous les deux jugés un peu vite.

Et surtout, ça avait commencé la fois où Daichi n'avait pas pu être là pour le premier jour du camp d'entraînement, à la fin de leur deuxième année.

\- T'étais où ? avait quasiment crié Kuroo lorsque Daichi était finalement arrivé, à vingt deux heures.

Trop surpris pour y songer sur le moment, Daichi ne s'était demandé que bien plus tard combien de temps Kuroo l'avait attendu.

\- Mais crie pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller les autres !

Le gardien avait déjà eu du mal à croire qu'il était bien membre de l'équipe, et alors qu'il venait finalement de le laisser rentrer, Daichi n'avait pas envie d'être jeté dehors. Kuroo avait poussé un soupir d'exaspération et l'avait entraîné loin des dortoirs.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?

\- J'avais le mariage de ma sœur. Et j'ai raté un seul après midi, c'est rien.

\- Mouais.

\- Quoi ? avait ricané Daichi. Je t'ai manqué, peut être ?

\- Ouais. avait lâché Kuroo.

Daichi s'était tourné vers lui, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu. Il s'agissait de _Kuroo,_ il aurait très bien pu plaisanter.

Il n'avait pas essayé de le faire passer pour une blague.

Tout ce dont Daichi se souvenait de ce camp d'entraînement, c'était du dernier soir, où il avait embrassé Kuroo – où étais-ce Kuroo qui l'avait embrassé ?

Aucune idée. Aucune importance.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait pris la décision – stupide ? – de sortir avec le capitaine de Nekoma.

* * *

Les longs trajets en train ne dérangeaient jamais Daichi, en général. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour l'occuper : un livre, ses devoirs ou même simplement de la musique. Le plus souvent, il se rendait à peine compte du temps qui passait et se trouvait presque surpris d'être déjà arrivé. La seule chose qui rendait le temps plus long que prévu, la première fois où il était allé voir Kuroo à Tokyo, c'était son impatience.

Ses parents ne lui avaient pas posé beaucoup de questions. Daichi n'ayant pas pour habitude de leur mentir, il n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué qu'il rendait visite à un ami de Tokyo. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler, d'ailleurs.

\- Et c'est le capitaine d'une équipe rivale, c'est ça ? lui avait demandé sa mère.

\- Nekoma, oui.

\- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ? l'avait taquiné son père.

\- On croirait entendre Suga.

Suga, qui était d'ailleurs le seul à être au courant pour la relation de Kuroo et Daichi. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas Kenma.

En temps normal, Daichi se serait contenté de saluer Kuroo et de le suivre. Mais ce fut tellement _facile_ de le laisser l'embrasser sur le quai, au milieu de cette grande ville où tout le monde se moquait bien de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne songea pas une seconde à lui faire le moindre reproche.

Parce qu'il lui avait manqué. Parce qu'il passait déjà bien trop de temps à faire semblant qu'il ne sortait pas avec le capitaine de Nekoma.

Et parce qu'il avait beau aimer chaque fois où Kuroo l'embrassait derrière des portes fermés, avec d'autant plus d'intensité que le temps leur était compté, ça lui allait aussi de prendre son temps.

\- T'en a parlé à Bokuto ?

\- Non.

Ils étaient allongé sur le sofa de l'appartement de Kuroo, et Daichi avait la tête posée contre son torse. Le film qui passait à la télévision était qu'une qualité discutable, mais il appréciait chaque seconde qu'il passait dans les bras de Kuroo.

\- J'aurai compris, tu sais. C'est aussi ton meilleur ami.

Kuroo avait ri et caressé la joue de Daichi avant de souffler :

\- J'adore Bo, mais tôt où tard il aurait fait une connerie.

Daichi était totalement d'accord et n'en était que plus reconnaissant envers lui d'avoir réussi à garder le secret malgré sa proximité avec Bokuto.

Et alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder, Daichi songea que peut être, ça n'était pas si grave qu'ils vivent si loin l'un de l'autre. Parce qu'il avait ce genre de moments pour lui rappeler que ça en valait la peine.

Que Kuroo en valait la peine.

* * *

Daichi s'attendait à moitié à ce que Kuroo lui saute dessus devant leurs équipe respectives au camp d'entraînement qui suivit sa visite à Tokyo.

\- Hello, Sawamura.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne bien plus longtemps qu'il aurait dû, le tout avec le même sourire insupportable qui était sa signature à chaque affrontement entre Karasuno et Nekoma.

Daichi se figea sur place. Il avait grandement sous estimé le self-control de Kuroo et surestimé le sien.

\- Kuroo, maugréa t-il.

Il s'était rapidement tourné vers son équipe et les avait emmenés poser leurs affaires dans le dortoir.

\- J'ai rarement vu deux personnes faire aussi mal semblant de ne pas être contentes de se voir, le railla Suga dans les vestiaires.

Daichi soupira et lança un regard dépité à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule et de rire.

* * *

Il aurait menti s'il avait prétendu ne pas s'y attendre, lorsque le soir même, Kuroo l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur pour l'embrasser contre le mur du gymnase.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, le gronda Daichi en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Ah ouais ? T'as peur du noir, Sawamura ?

\- Tais toi. On aurait pu te voir partir du dortoir.

\- J'allais pas rater une si belle occasion de voir mon petit ami, murmura Kuroo.

Daichi émit un léger ricanement qui devait certainement sonner bien moins détendu que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il savait très bien que ça n'était pas raisonnable, qu'ils étaient en plein camp d'entraînement et que des premières années traînaient sûrement dehors, même à cette heure ci. Il n'oserait même pas imaginer la réaction des joueurs de leurs équipes si quelqu'un les surprenait.

Mais ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Kuroo, et il était hors de question qu'il perde une minute du temps qu'il passait à Tokyo.

Même si c'était l'un des moments où il était censé se montrer exemplaire – il était capitaine, nom de dieu – il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de se tenir tranquille.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Kuroo.

* * *

Pour la petite anecdote mes voisins ont sonné chez moi a minuit parce que j'écoutais ma musique trop fort, quelqu'un devrait les convertir au KuroDai je crois (ou m'acheter un casque sans fil comme dit Bymeha)

Bref j'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que je l'ai correctement relu (ugh)

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : si je devais choisir une chanson pour décrire le kurodai, ça serait I wanna be yours d'arctic monkeys


	4. Domestic

Warning : cet os n'a absolument aucun scénario. C'est juste du fluff. Et encore c'est pas si fluff que ça je trouve - par rapport au level de fluff que je fais en général, j'entends- , c'est plus…tranche de vie ? aucune idée ? bref ?

C'est tout ce que m'inspirait le thème **Domestic** , huhu, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Les alertes de ffnet ont l'air de remarcher (pour combien de temps ?) espérons que ça dure xD

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

Bonne lecture, et happy KuroDai Week !

* * *

 **JOUR 5 : DOMESTIC**

Un orage d'été s'abattait sur Tokyo. C'était le genre de pluie que Daichi avait toujours aimé, à l'époque où il habitait à Miyagi. La plupart du temps, il la regardait tambouriner sur le toit du lycée, et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel rendaient la salle de classe si sombre qu'ils se seraient crus en début de soirée plutôt qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Lorsque l'orage avait déserté le ciel avant la fin des cours, le soleil réapparaissait au milieu de traînées orangées et grises laissées derrière les nuages, et Daichi rentrait du lycée avec Sugawara en évitant les flaques d'eau tiède qui s'étaient formées sur les trottoirs.

Les orages d'été de Tokyo étaient différents. Ils n'étaient plus synonymes de balades sur l'herbe humide, mais plutôt de longues minutes au milieu d'une foule compacte d'étrangers sous les abribus trop petits des stations de métro.

Fort heureusement, Daichi et Kuroo n'avaient pas spécialement prévu de sortir cet après-midi-là. Et il avait appris à mieux apprécier cette pluie là en restant bien au chaud à l'intérieur, à observer les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel depuis le canapé. Le tonnerre grondait à intervalles plus ou moins rapprochés et la pluie dégoulinait sur les vitres closes de leur appartement.

Allongé contre lui, Kuroo lisait avec attention un de ses livres de science-fiction préférés. Ça faisait toujours autant sourire Daichi de le voir plongé dans les mêmes histoires qu'il connaissait par cœur, de le voir froncer les sourcils comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce moment-là de l'intrigue, même si la couverture de l'ouvrage était délavée à force d'être trimbalée partout et que les pages étaient quasiment toutes écornées.

 _Chaque page est mon passage préféré, tout à fait_. se justifiait Kuroo.

Daichi lui-même n'aimait pas vraiment lire, mais il écoutait toujours Kuroo attentivement lorsqu'il lui racontait les évènements au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'un de ses nouveaux livres.

Il n'aurait jamais deviné que Kuroo aimait lire, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. À vrai dire, il s'était imaginé que le capitaine de Nekoma n'avait aucune autre passion que le volleyball et chahuter avec Bokuto.

Daichi avait longtemps pensé pas mal de choses plus ou moins fausses à propos de Kuroo, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partager un appartement avec lui et que le capitaine de Nekoma détruise un par un tous ses a priori.

Ouais, il avait appris pas mal de choses à propos de lui, depuis le temps.

Premièrement, Kuroo était incapable de faire la lessive. Daichi avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait sans doute laver leurs vêtements lui-même jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il tenait un minimum à ses affaires. Ceci dit, le t-shirt que Kuroo portait à cet instant-là – qui était à Daichi, d'ailleurs – ne lui allait pas si mal que ça, même si sa couleur était indéfinissable depuis qu'il l'avait lavé avec tout et n'importe quoi.

Ensuite, même s'il était très peu ordonné et qu'il laissait traîner partout des canettes de ces sodas immondes auxquels il était accro, il cuisinait très bien. Daichi étant lui-même incapable de faire cuire autre chose que du riz et des pâtes, cette découverte avait été un soulagement sans nom.

Et enfin, s'il était capable d'avoir assez d'énergie à six heures du matin pour donner des cheveux blancs à Daichi, il était tout aussi disposé à dormir vingt-quatre heures d'affilée.

\- Mm. marmonna Kuroo en fermant son livre.

Il le posa sur la table basse sans un mot et retourna aussitôt se blottir contre Daichi.

\- Le chapitre 15 ? lui demanda Daichi bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Le chapitre 15, confirma Kuroo avec un soupir avant de fermer les yeux, le visage niché dans le cou de Daichi. Faut que je dorme un ou deux siècles avant d'être capable de le relire.

Diachi ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. _Toujours en train d'exagérer._ Ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser sur le front une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il s'était endormi.

* * *

Voilààà, c'était vraiment un OS sans prétention, ça m'a détendue de l'écrire (j'ai des partiels en ce moment et comme vous pouvez le voir j'écris des fanfics pour oublier haha) et j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous réponds dès que j'ai un petit moment c'est promis !


	5. Jalousie

Heyyy fandom

Voilà le thème 7 de la KuroDai week qui était donc **libre**. J'ai choisi d'écrire un OS avec un Kuroo méga jaloux parce que why the fuck not 8) Eeet je suis en retard parce qu'il est une heure du mat mais who cares j'ai écrit ce thème haha, here you go, bonne lecture !

 **note** : Kuroo et Daichi sont en deuxième année d'université, Kenma est en première année. Toute la populace citée dans cet OS est dans la même université, si si.

 **note 2** : j'ai écouté Back to Black d'Amy Winehouse en écoutant cet OS, si ça intéresse quelqu'un

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **JOUR 7/JOUR LIBRE : JALOUSIE**

Kuroo écrasa son gobelet de café vide. Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Maintenant.

\- Calme-toi, Kuroo. déclara Kenma sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Dans l'une des allées de l'amphithéâtre, une fille de leur promotion s'était arrêtée devant la place de Daichi, et non seulement elle bloquait la vue à Kuroo – qui était toujours bien placé pour mater Daichi – mais elle était aussi en train de le draguer sans aucune honte.

Et Daichi _souriait._ Kuroo aurait été incapable de dire ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui entre cette pimbêche qui s'approchait bien trop près de lui et ce sourire qui ne lui était pas adressé.

\- Comment elle ose faire ça ? Sous mes yeux en plus !

\- Vous êtes pas en couple, lui rappela Kenma.

\- Merci pour ton soutien. Des fois, je me demande ce que je ferai sans toi.

Kenma daigna relever la tête vers lui et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Tu mourrais au bout de trois jours, probablement.

\- Kenma !

\- Ça sent mauvais, l'informa Bokuto. Regarde, il rigole.

Kuroo reporta aussitôt son regard sur Daichi – le parfait et magnifique Daichi – et vit avec horreur que Bokuto avait raison. À partir de cet instant, il fut certain de deux choses.

Premièrement, Daichi était définitivement l'être le plus adorable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et deuxièmement, il allait réellement commettre un meurtre.

\- T'aurais pas ce problème si tu lui disais qu'il te plait.

\- Je contrôle la situation.

\- Tu contrôles que dalle. T'es transi d'amour pour lui depuis trois ans.

Kuroo prit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit. Kenma avait totalement raison – comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours eu le béguin pour Sawamura, depuis leur camp d'entraînement au lycée. Et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur deuxième année d'université, il n'avait toujours rien fait pour faire évoluer les choses.

Mais il avait ses raisons. Pour commencer, il avait été persuadé pendant une année entière que Daichi était dingue de son vice-capitaine, ce qui s'était avéré être faux – mais ils étaient si proches, bon sang, comment était-il censé deviner ?

Il avait été jaloux de Sugawara pendant un long moment. Et même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même université – et dans la même équipe - que Daichi, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire un pas vers lui.

\- Prends ta vie en main, Kuroo. râla Kenma.

\- Va lui prendre la main, traduisit Bokuto.

Kuroo croisa les bras d'un air têtu.

\- Jamais de la vie.

* * *

\- Mec, va le voir. Maintenant.

\- Non. Je suis peut-être bourré, mais je suis pas fou.

Kuroo et Bokuto étaient assis au bar depuis déjà quelques heures. La fête de ce soir-là avait lieu chez Oikawa, qui avait la chance d'avoir le plus grand appartement de toute l'équipe de volleyball. Et bien évidemment, Daichi était présent. En fait, Kuroo se demandait vaguement qui n'était pas présent. Il avait vu la moitié des anciens troisième années de Karasuno, les deux inséparables de Seijoh dont il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du nom, et ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné de croiser Ushijima Wakatoshi en personne, sûrement en train de convaincre quelqu'un de venir à Shiratorizawa - si Kuroo avait été sobre, il aurait sans doute songé au fait qu'ils étaient à l'université et qu'Ushiwaka n'avait donc plus aucun intérêt à faire ça. Encore une fois et malheureusement pour lui, Kuroo n'était pas sobre, loin de là.

\- Imagine que la fille de ce matin revienne le voir. insista Bokuto. Si tu continues à attendre, quelqu'un va finir par te le piquer.

En temps normal, Kuroo n'aurait pas prêté autant d'attention à ces mots. Il aurait haussé les épaules et serait parti se resservir à boire.

Mais la scène du matin même lui revint brutalement en tête. L'air stupide et autosatisfait de cette pimbêche, et le sourire de Daichi. Le _rire_ de Daichi.

 _« À moi. Il est à moi. Je veux qu'il soit à moi. »_

\- Personne me le piquera, grogna-t-il en posant son verre.

Bokuto lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

\- Fonce !

Et c'est ce que Kuroo s'empressa de faire. Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Daichi et Sugawara discutaient, appuyés contre l'un des murs du salon.

En le voyant arriver, Sugawara ricana et termina son verre.

\- Je vous laisse.

Daichi eut un léger sourire.

\- Kuroo. le salua t-il.

Kuroo fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air détendu et il s'appuya contre le mur. La fumé et et les lumières tamisées de la pièce l'empêchaient d'y voir clair Tout ce qui restait, c'était Daichi, ce maudit Daichi qui lui plaisait depuis des lustres et qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit d'être aussi bien foutu dans la chemise qu'il portait.

Jamais il n'avait eu envie de l'embrasser à ce point – et pourtant, Kuroo avait très souvent envie de l'embrasser.

\- Yo, Sawamura.

\- Y'a une raison pour laquelle tu viens de faire fuir mon meilleur ami avec ton aura de serial killer ? Tu marques ton territoire ?

Kuroo cligna des yeux. _Pardon ?_

Daichi fit un pas de plus vers lui et murmura :

\- Tu pourrais être plus clair. Au cas où _quelqu'un_ n'aurait pas compris ce que t'essaies de faire.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que _Daichi Sawamura_ était en train de l'allumer ? Probablement. Sûrement pas. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

En règle générale, Kuroo essayait d'éviter les idées débiles, surtout lorsqu'il était en présence de Daichi. Mais en l'occurrence, les shots qu'il avait bus en compagnie de Bokuto ne l'aidèrent pas à avoir un avis objectif sur la stupidité de cette idée en particulier.

\- Ouais. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Le regard que lui lança Daichi à l'entente de ces mots semblait lui crier « Embrasse-moi. »

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Mais au lieu de se figer comme Kuroo s'y attendait, Daichi l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et répondit férocement à son baiser. Kuroo se sentit littéralement fondre contre lui et le poussa un peu plus contre le mur pour l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de respirer.

Il avait voulu ça depuis bien trop longtemps pour réussir à se contrôler, surtout quand Daichi se montrait aussi réceptif à ses avances, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer.

La dernière chose dont Kuroo se souvint fut la main de Daichi dans la sienne et la chaleur de ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens.

* * *

Lorsque Kuroo se réveilla dans le lit de Daichi le lendemain matin, une question s'imposa immédiatement à lui, de même qu'une montée de panique.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ? »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait, des bribes de la nuit revinrent à Kuroo. Il se souvenait d'avoir embrassé Daichi pendant un long moment, loin du reste de la fête, du bruit et des gens. Il se souvenait l'avoir caressé, l'avoir mordu, lui avoir dit toutes sortes de choses embarrassantes comme _« mais pourquoi t'es aussi beau, pourquoi t'es aussi parfait, pourquoi j'ai pas eu le courage de faire ça plus tôt ? »._ Il se souvenait de Daichi en train de l'embrasser juste pour qu'il ferme sa gueule, de ses mains dans ses cheveux, de son corps collé au sien.

Mais puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux encore dans leurs vêtements de la veille, Kuroo supposait qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Tant mieux, il aurait préféré s'en souvenir, si tel avait été le cas.

Kuroo hésita vaguement à s'enfuir en courant. Une poignée de secondes seulement. Jusqu'à ce que Daichi émerge des draps en bâillant.

 _« Même au réveil il reste magnifique, c'est de la sorcellerie. »_

Il se tourna immédiatement vers Kuroo, qui ne fit pas semblant de dormir pour éviter la confrontation. Il regarda Daichi droit dans les yeux lorsque celui-ci lui lança :

\- Alors, t'as quelque chose à me dire ?

Kuroo ricana. S'il avait laissé Daichi le pousser dans ses retranchements la veille, il refusait de passer pour le crétin de service en bafouillant. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ouais. Ça fait un bon moment que tu me plais, et j'en ai marre de faire semblant.

\- T'aurais pu m'embrasser plus tôt.

Même si au vu des évènements de la veille, Kuroo se doutait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, l'entendre de la bouche de Daichi était radicalement différent.

Ça paraissait bien réel.

\- Tu m'as jamais rien dit non plus. protesta t-il. Si tu voulais la même chose que moi, t'aurais pu m'en parler.

\- J'ai rien dit parce que j'étais persuadé que tu me supportais pas, au lycée.

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ?_

\- Je passais ma vie à te harceler pendant les camps d'entraînements !

\- Et c'est ton idée du flirt ?

Kuroo poussa un grognement de frustration.

\- Certes, j'aurais pu être plus clair. Mais c'est chose faite.

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état du cou de Daichi pour deviner qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte la veille.

\- Et ?

Daichi l'embrassa dans le cou, empêchant Kuroo de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

\- Et…ça m'a rendu dingue de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre hier matin. Vraiment dingue.

\- Dingue au point de m'embrasser au milieu d'un salon rempli de monde…

Kuroo soupira et attira Daichi plus près de lui, l'esprit totalement embrumé par la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa clavicule.

\- Ouais. À ce point-là.

Daichi releva la tête et se pencha jusqu'à être assez près de son visage pour respirer le même air que lui. Une véritable torture. Kuroo allait forcément mourir s'il ne l'embrassait pas dans la seconde.

\- _Et ?_ murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine de la bouche de Kuroo.

\- Et…Sors avec moi ?

Daichi hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux.

* * *

EEEEEET voilà. Il est 1h29 du matin et j'ai enfin fini cet OS, bweh. J'en suis plutôt satisfaite, ma foi. (je dirai peut être pas ça en le relisant demain mais who cares)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et happy KuroDai week again ! :) as always hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai laissé des erreurs dans cet OS et à me donner votre avis !

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : répondez au sondage sur mon profil pliiiiz (lol who am i kidding j'écrirai cette fic de toute façon et elle sera IMMENSE)

PPS : J'écrirai le thème Superhero AU demain ou après demain selon mon temps libre et l'avancement du chapitre de ma fic UshiOi :)


	6. Superhero AU

HEY FANDOM !

MY TIME TO SHINE. LE THEME SUPERHERO AU. Je tiens à préciser que je suis une très grande fan de Marvel/DC et que ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois que je fais un UA superhéros sur haikyuu héhéhéhéh stay tuned 8)

Sinon, c'est déjà la fin de cette week, ugh. Bon j'ai pas fait tous les thèmes mais je suis globalement contente du résultat, 6 thèmes sur 8 c'est la première fois que je vais presque jusqu'au bout d'une week haha (blast to the past : HakuMor week)

 **Notes sur cet OS** : C'est un UA Spiderman. Donc Kuroo joue les homme-araignée et Daichi c'est le pauvre médecin qui se fait du souci pour lui, here you go 8)

 **Fond sonore FORTEMENT conseillé :** Waiting for Superman, de Daughtry. Ecoutez cette chanson. Elle me retourne les tripes, too many feels.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

Bonne lecture héhé :)

* * *

 **JOUR 8 : SUPERHERO AU**

Daichi soupira en désinfectant une énième coupure sur l'épaule de Kuroo.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention quand tu passes au-dessus de barbelés ? Combien de fois ?

\- Je les ai pas vus arriver…

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé de l'appartement, et le soleil qui filtrait par la grande baie vitrée du salon allumait des reflets de feu dans les yeux de Kuroo.

\- T'étais en train de provoquer le criminel que tu poursuivais, hein ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu dois choisir entre humoriste et superhéros. Tu ne fais pas les deux.

\- Je pourrai être un humoriste génial, observa Kuroo.

\- Tu serais nul, mais au moins tu reviendrais en un seul morceau.

Kuroo lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Moh, tu sais très bien que je reviens toujours en un seul morceau.

Le médecin soutint son regard, peu amusé.

\- Sauf le jour où on s'est rencontrés, marmonna t-il.

 _Il avait retrouvé Kuroo à moitié mort dans une allée et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le ramener chez lui pour le soigner. Le plus invraisemblable dans cette histoire avait été que son premier réflexe à son réveil soit de se préoccuper de son masque._

\- _Bien sûr que je te l'ai enlevé, tu étais blessé au visage, imbécile._

\- _Faut que j'y aille. avait précipitamment lâché Kuroo. Vraiment, ça va aller._

\- _Si tu bouges de là je jure que je te tue moi-même, avait sifflé Daichi d'un air menaçant. J'ai pas passé autant de temps à te recoudre pour que t'ailles rouvrir tes cicatrices en retournant faire l'andouille dehors._

\- _Mais –_

\- _La ferme, Spiderman. Je m'en tape complètement de ton identité secrète, j'en parlerai à personne. Alors tu vas gentiment rester couché, prendre ces médicaments et arrêter de me gonfler, ok ?_

 _Kuroo avait haussé les sourcils d'un air éberlué avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'était trouvé un médecin attitré._

Kuroo posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Daichi et ce dernier soupira.

\- Désolé. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

\- Je sais. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

Parfois, il aurait aimé que Kuroo comprenne qu'il avait le droit de se reposer, qu'il en faisait bien assez pour les habitants de cette ville.

\- Je sais qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Je _sais_ que t'es sûrement né pour faire ça, mais t'avises pas d'oublier que _moi aussi_ , j'ai besoin de toi.

Kuroo releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Daichi prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa lentement sa machoire avant de l'embrasser. Juste pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, qu'il le serait aussi longtemps que Kuroo le voudrait.

\- Je l'oublie pas, soupira Kuroo, le front contre celui de Daichi.

Il le serra dans ses bras un long moment et ses doigts trouvèrent les siens d'un geste aussi naturel que machinal.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Kuroo. Et je pourrais aider personne si t'étais pas là.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où Kuroo le lui avait dit - et où sa réponse avait été un _moi aussi_ évident - Daichi sentait son coeur s'emballer furieusement. Surtout lorsqu'il le disait sur ce ton là et qu'il pouvait sentir les pulsations furieuses de son coeur à lui, qui lui rappelaient qu'il était humain, qu'il avait beau sauver des gens tous les jours, il n'en restait pas moins comme les autres. Et même s'il était sûrement le plus maladroit et le moins prudent des superhéros, Daichi ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde.

\- Eh, Sawamura.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu veux voir un truc cool ?

\- Que –

Il réalisa une seconde trop tard ce que Kuroo avait en tête. Daichi eut à peine le temps de hurler avant que Kuroo ne l'attrape pour les entraîner tous les deux par la fenêtre. En revanche, une fois qu'il se mit à se balancer entre les immeubles, Daichi ne se gêna pas pour crier.

Il allait le _tuer_.

Le pire de tout était que Kuroo ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par son poids. Combien de victimes avait-il ainsi transportées dans les airs ? Et plus important, comment ces personnes s'en étaient-elles remises ?

\- T'es complètement taré, s'écria Daichi une fois qu'ils se furent enfin posés quelque part.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient – tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait redescendre, et _maintenant._

\- Il paraît. ricana Kuroo. Tu dois avoir un type.

\- Ne me lâche pas, le prévint Daichi en serrant sa main aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- T'as le vertige ?

Daichi avait serré les dents, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Je te jure que dès qu'on sera descendus…

Kuroo l'avait attiré contre lui.

\- Tu sais bien que je te laisserai pas tomber.

Daichi plissa les yeux d'un air sévère. Kuroo mima une expression désolée avant de lui désigner la rue.

\- Regarde un peu la vue.

Le médecin poussa un soupir dépité et risqua un regard en contrebas. Il retint une exclamation de surprise. Comme toute personne habitant New York, il était déjà monté dans un gratte-ciel. Il savait à quoi ressemblaient les grandes avenues vues d'en haut. Mais il ne les avait jamais vues du sommet de l'Empire State Building.

Il allait défaillir. Même s'il devait admettre que la vue en valait la peine.

Mais Kuroo avait toujours un bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille, alors il s'autorisa à se détendre un peu.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. admit-il.

C'était sûrement pour ça que Kuroo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se balancer entre les immeubles toutes les cinq minutes, qu'il était aussi accro aux hauteurs et à ces acrobaties.

Peut être que vue d'ici, la ville semblait valoir la peine qu'il risque sa vie pour la sauver.

Et peut-être que si Daichi avait été à sa place, il aurait réagi de la même manière.

 _Quelque temps après que Kuroo ait pris l'habitude de venir voir Daichi dès qu'il avait besoin qu'on le remette sur pieds, l'un des criminels de la ville l'avait kidnappé._

 _Littéralement kidnappé._

 _Les criminels qui l'avaient enlevé n'étaient visiblement pas très intelligents puisqu'ils avaient attaché Daichi avec des liens en plastique – qu'il avait presque fini de sectionner lorsque Kuroo l'avait enfin retrouvé._

 _Il allait sans dire que les criminels en question avaient pris la raclée de leur vie. Daichi n'avait jamais vu Kuroo dans cet état, et s'il n'avait pas été plus préoccupé par sa sécurité, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il les aurait bien plus amochés._

 _\- Sawamura, tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont pas blessé ?_

 _Daichi avait secoué la tête. Ils avaient préféré attendre que Spiderman débarque pour le menacer, mais leur piège n'était pas prévu pour un Spiderman enragé._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, je te jure que si je les retrouve…_

 _Daichi l'avait pris dans ses bras sans un mot. Kuroo s'était figé l'espace d'un instant, mais l'avait aussitôt serré contre lui comme s'il risquait de s'évanouir s'il le lâchait. Daichi avait mis les battements laborieux de son cœur sur le compte de l'enlèvement par des psychopathes._

 _\- Ca va. lui avait-il soufflé. Te tortures pas pour ça, c'est terminé._

 _Kuroo avait fini par se détendre et Daichi avait soupiré de soulagement. Même s'il avait eu peur pendant un moment, il était certain qu'il le retrouverait._

 _Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas eu aussi peur que Kuroo. Ce dernier l'avait évité comme la peste pendant une semaine – allant jusqu'à s'enfuir en volant même s'il n'avait pas son costume, pour lui échapper – jusqu'à ce que Daichi finisse enfin par le coincer._

 _\- Tu pourras pas m'éviter éternellement, Kuroo. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

 _Kuroo refusait de le regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir, c'est tout._

 _Daichi avait eu l'impression de faire une chute mortelle. Il était resté figé au milieu de cette ruelle, incapable de concevoir ce que Kuroo venait de dire._

 _Certes, il lui apportait globalement plus d'ennuis d'autre chose, mais il avait besoin de lui, et Daichi s'était surpris à l'apprécier plus que ce qu'il aurait pu penser._

 _Peut-être que c'était son acharnement à vouloir défendre les innocents et même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas, peut-être aussi que c'était cette façon qu'il avait de rire toute la journée même s'il aurai eu toutes les raisons du monde de pleruer. Il appréciait Kuroo, qu'il soit ce photographe à l'humour discutable ou ce type qui portait un costume pour sauver des gens à l'aide de toiles d'araignées._

 _Il ne faisait pas la différence. Et il refusait que ça change._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Kuroo avait serré ses mains gantées._

 _\- Sawamura, je refuse que ce qui s'est passé se reproduise. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi._

 _Daichi avait croisé les bras._

 _\- Et qui va te soigner la prochaine fois que tu te feras casser la gueule ?_

 _\- On s'en fout, bordel ! J'ai choisi de faire ça, c'est pas ton cas, t'es pas obligé de m'aider, t'es pas obligé de te mettre en danger pour moi –_

 _\- Je m'en fous, Kuroo. C'est pas pour que cette ville garde son super héros que je reste avec toi._

 _Kuroo avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, l'air complètement perdu._

 _\- Mais j'ai cru qu'ils allaient te tuer, que j'étais arrivé trop tard et –_

 _Sa voix s'était brisée._

 _\- Et j'ai cru que t'allais mourir à cause de moi._

 _Daichi se souvenait avoir pris son visage entre ses mains par pur instinct._

 _\- Mais tu m'as sauvé, Kuroo. Même si t'es toujours un peu en retard, j'en doutais pas, et j'en ai jamais douté, d'ailleurs._

 _Kuroo avait enfin relevé les yeux vers lui et Daichi avait senti quelque chose de différent dans son regard, comme s'il luttait encore contre une partie de lui-même qui lui disait de s'enfuir en courant et de ne jamais revenir._

 _Il s'était rapproché, tellement près que son souffle s'était mêlé au sien, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Daichi s'était douté de ce qu'il comptait faire et ne l'avait pas laissé amorcer un seul geste pour reculer._

Beaucoup de gens déclaraient que Spiderman avait changé leur vie. La plupart d'entre eux regardaient rêveusement ses exploits à la télévision ou faisaient partie des innombrables personnes qu'il avait sauvées.

La vie de Daichi Sawamura n'avait pas changé la première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Spiderman. Il le trouvait inconscient, naïf et presque suicidaire. Sa vie n'avait réellement changé que le jour où il avait rencontré Kuroo Tetsurou, couvert de blessures qu'il avait prises à la place de victimes à qui il ne devait rien.

Et alors qu'il contemplait la ville, toujours confortablement collé à Kuroo, Daichi songea qu'il ne le regrettait pour rien au monde. Après tout, se faire kidnapper par des super-méchants et se faire du mouron toute la journée pour le superhéros local, ça n'arrivait pas à tout le monde.

* * *

Et voilàà 8) Ma foi j'espère que cette week vous a plu, perso je me suis bien amusée !

La prochaine week à laquelle je participerai sera sûrement la Akaashi Rarepair Week qui aura lieu en juin 8) Y'a la UshiTen aussi qui est dans pas longtemps si ma mémoire est bonne mais c'est peu probable que j'y participe haha, on verra bien 8D

En tout cas merci pour vos gentilles reviews, au plaisir de se recroiser sur une autre fic !

 **Aeliheart974, qui shippe beaucoup trop le KuroDai**

PS : Mon cœur appartient quand même au KuroKen, parce que faut pas déconner


End file.
